


my darling Will

by muiithecat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiithecat/pseuds/muiithecat
Summary: Will makes a mistake.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	my darling Will

Hannibal towered over Will, his large black stag horns protruding out of his head and arching back. Will’s pupils shrank in fear as his eyes widened. Hannibal grinned-- a terrible thing-- as he looked down at him; his sharp teeth protruded from his mouth. Will, desperately trying to escape certain death, crawled backward on the floor while looking up at the demon. It was a mistake and a half to tell Hannibal about what he discovered about him. Will was already bleeding profusely out of a stab wound he got from the demon. Eventually-- to Will’s horror-- his back hit the wall behind him and Hannibal got ever closer. Tears sprang from Will’s eyes and trailed down his cheeks, and he could hear his heartbeat loudly beating in his chest.

“H-Hannibal,” Will said, weakly. “P-please... Please don’t,” Hannibal stopped and looked at Will, who was clutching the stab wound and shaking like a leaf. “I-I thought you were my f-friend,” Will whispered.

“Will,” Hannibal said, softly. “I can’t let you out of this room alive, I’m sorry,” Will whimpered, and new tears ran down his face.

“No, you’re not.”

Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment. “You’d never let me have my freedom. You would leave me to rot in a cage fit for an animal. I may not be truly sorry, Will, but I know that this is unavoidable.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes and saw that there was no changing his mind. Will sighed and accepted his fate; Will Graham is going to die today by the Chesapeake Ripper’s hand. Eventually, Hannibal bent down to be eye level with Will and stared straight into his soul. Will could feel himself bleeding out to death.

Then, Will said, “I loved you.”

Hannibal’s maroon eyes widened, and Hannibal’s arm shot out to clutch the back of Will’s neck. “What?” Before Will could answer, his body shut down from the blood loss and he became unconscious. “Wait, no, wake up, Will!” Will’s blood pooled on the floor without the pressure of Will’s shaky hand. Hannibal began to panic, as the one person who loved him was dying. Unfamiliar tears pooled in Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal tried to put pressure on the wound, but it was useless because too much blood was already lost. Hannibal’s true form began to morph back to his human form as he held Will in his arms.

“My darling Will, oh, how could I do this to you?”

Will died in Hannibal’s arms, his body becoming cold before Hannibal let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't hurt y'all too much.


End file.
